Sol Tyren
'''Solaris "Sol" Cilia Tyren is the 17-Year-Old apprentice of the Wizard of Willoby. After becoming an orphan during the Huoqing War at the age of nine, Sol became the Wizard's first and sole apprentice. She resides in the Wizard's castle, working as both his student and trusted bodyguard. Appearance Sol dresses and presents herself in a rather androgynous fashion, choosing to wear plain training clothes or warrior robes rather than dresses or skirts. The young apprentice keeps her thick black hair tied in a short ponytail at the base of her neck, giving her the appearance of having boy-cut hair. Her forehead and face are framed by a black side fringe, and Sol has expressed several times that she would cut her long hair, as she finds it burdensome, were it not the Wizard's wish that she keep her hair longer. As her clothes, Sol's facial features are described as predominantly androgynous, although her almond shaped eyes and full lips give her appearance a more feminine touch. Due to her training, Sol has a very toned, strong body, but is still quite slim in stature. She is notably tall, with a height that trumps most people, even males, her age. Sol's height paired with her muscular build, androgynous clothes, and tied hair, often results in the apprentice being mistaken for a boy. Personality Having suffered a tremendous amount of loss and hardship since she was young, Sol was forced to grow up quickly, and developed a very harsh, realistic, and mature view of the world. She is wary and cautious around strangers, choosing to trust a very minuscule amount of people, but has proven to be fiercely and irrevocably loyal towards those she chooses to trust. She is incredibly honorable and noble; Her most prominent traits is her sense of justice. Sol will always fight for what's right, and has a warrior's spirit. Despite her cold, stoic exterior, Sol is seen to be a very warm, noble, and kind person towards those she chooses to open herself up to. Sol is always willing to give people a second chance, and refuses to perform any cruel or coldblooded acts, even towards those who have committed unspeakable crimes. Sol is an honorable warrior, and a remarkably hard worker, although rather stubborn. She is awkward at verbally expressing her feelings, but is better with actions than with words, as emphasized by her assertive yet quiet and reserved persona. Early Life Sol was born in the village of Noxang, a rural farming community, a few years before the beginning of the Huoqing War. Her small family consisted of Sol and her parents, two poverty-stricken farmers. When the Huoqing war began, the village was thrown into poverty as their resources were seized to help the war effort. Sol's family, already suffering from a bad harvest, were thrown into debt and famine. In order to make money, her father sold Sol's mother as a slave when a Huoqian soldier offered to pay money for her, an act of betrayal that left a deep impact on young Sol. Only a few days later, Noxang was invaded by a Huoqing troop. Sol's father was killed during the invasion, as was the majority of Noxang's villagers. Sol, having successfully hidden in the basement during the entirety of the event, survived the raid but emerged from it a nine-year-old orphan. Sol spent three years living on the streets of Xi City during the time that the Huoqing war continued. Her time living in the streets made Sol an independent, tough-skinned girl, as she at times was forced to resort to stealing and fighting off offenders while trying to escape Huoqian troops. On her third winter on the streets, Sol was found and attacked by three Huoqian soldiers, who attempted to take her as a prisoner of war. She fought the soldiers and lost, but was rescued by a mysterious young man, who was later revealed to be the Wizard. A After rescuing her, the Wizard sensed great potential in Sol, both as a warrior and a magician. He offered her a position as his first apprentice. Sol, having nothing and no one to return to, warily agreed to the offer. Ever since, Sol lived with the Wizard in his castle, studying to become the next Wizard of Coelum. Synopsis Relationships *'The Wizard of Willoby (Guardian, Employer):' Sol was raised by the Wizard since he rescued her from Huoqian soldiers when she was twelve years old, after which he took her as his apprentice. The Wizard, and all who live in his castle, are Sol's only family in the world, and thus the Wizard is someone incredibly important to her. She views him with great respect, admiration and familiar love. Sol is unerringly loyal to the Wizard; Her loyalty for him is so strong that even the most powerful black magic could not persuade her to betray him, and she trusts him irrevocably, as demonstrated several times throughout the series. Sol and the Wizard share a brother-sister relationship full of mutual respect, trust and care. Despite her respect and love for him, Sol can become annoyed by the Wizard's antics, especially when he teases her, and is prone to reprimanding him when he acts recklessly or childishly, although her respect for him is unquestionable. * Peali (Companion): 'Sol has a soft spot for Peali, the small black cat who serves as the Wizard's animal familiar. She is seen to have a special bond with Peali, as the two seem able to communicate and understand each other. Sol rarely appears without Peali, and the Wizard often jokes that Peali loves Sol more than him. *'Melodie Weddall (Romantic Interest): Melodie is Sol's partner in magic and closest friend. When they first meet, Sol feels an indescribable connection to Melodie, and the two develop a close friendship during Melodie's first visit to the castle. Sol becomes scared of her connection to Melodie, and for some time she attempts to put distance between them, going to great lengths to avoid the former. However, Melodie confronts Sol, and the two's relationship continues to grow into one of deep trust, unwavering loyalty, understanding, and care. Sol wishes to always protect Melodie, and often does so even if it means getting hurt herself. Melodie becomes the first person outside of the Wizard to whom Sol opens up to emotionally, and Sol comes to rely on her for emotional and moral support. It is later revealed that Sol accompanied Melodie to Egerton Academy to train in magic. The two became roommates during this time. A romantic aspect to their relationship is introduced from Sol's side, as she develops romantic feelings for Melodie and later reveals that she is in love with her. However, she accepts the fact that Melodie can't reciprocate her feelings, and is merely happy to stay by Melodie's side as a friend and partner in magic. *'Nori Weddall (Adoptive Family, Friend): ' Although Sol is usually cautious of strangers, and she is initially distant and detached towards Nori, Sol quickly grows fond of Nori and comes to trust and care for her. Nori becomes somewhat of a mother figure to Sol due to her caring, nurturing tendencies, as Nori is used to taking care of her sisters and behaves similarly with Sol. The young apprentice becomes fond of Nori, and begins to view Nori as a part of her family. As she does the Wizard, Sol respects Nori and is very loyal to her. Nori is the first person that Sol opens up to about her feelings for Melodie. *'MORE TO COME' Gallery Touched Sol.jpg Shocked Sol2.jpg Shocked Sol.png Sol h.png Sol smilinggg.png Sol smiling.jpg Sol shocked and scared.png Sol profile.png Sol fighting.png Sol in practice robes.png Sol.png Sol fb.png Shocked Sol.jpg Sad Sol.png Nervous sol.png Category:Pages Category:Eleanor and the Wizard of Willoby